nalsdatapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Datapedia Tutorial
Follow this guide to understand all you need to know about the datapedia Datapedia Historia The datapedia was first founded in 2012 by HeartCard and PetFox as a means of proving that players were complaining of heroes being more overpowered than they actually were, at the time it was specifically Hazama under fire. Essentially that Lost Saga was actually balanced and players merely lacked the technical information to understand that. Ironically, the datapedia has since gone on to be pointed to as proof of how poorly balanced Lost Saga is. The original datapedia suffered from countless glitches that prevented page updates, new photos&pages occasionally, and even making it impossible to change the wiki navigation. A new one was created by Zurarara to be used until current day. What's the Datapedia For? The datapedia is a place to collect any factual data about a hero. This means the datapedia does NOT condone user-submitted guides to any mode, hero, or combo as those are based on opinion. While it may be a fact that Combo X does more damage than any other combo, or that Combo Y has the most hits possible from a combo; That does not make the combo the most effective in actual gameplay. Likewise the datapedia is NOT to give tips on how to build a hero as ALL stats are viable on ALL heroes. While some may get better benefits from a stat than others, it does not mean that adding that stat to a hero that gets less from it is a bad idea itself. The datapedia is essentially a reference sheet on how to prepare your gameplay or combat another's. Granting you information about a hero's Speed, Defense, Damage, Range, and Movement to better utilize or deal with them. Additionally it may contain additional facts about heroes&modes useful to players, or just interesting Trivia. How to Find Stuff Overall the datapedia is straightforward in design. How to use it depends on what you want to find. If you're looking for a hero #Move your mouse over the & Gear Database tab of the wiki navigation up above this page, then mouse over Database from the drop menu.. #Click the category that hero belongs to. For example if searching for Unicorn Lancer you would check Melee. #From here find the hero you're looking for. Note that sometimes the wiki displaces in "Most recent edit" or "most views". You can switch this back to "Alphabetical" at the top right of the page under the wiki navigation. If you're looking for a Legendary Gear: #Mouse over & Gear Database tab, then mouse over the Gears tab from the drop menu. #If you know know what type(Armor/Helm/Trinket) the gear is, try those tabs. If not, try the Set tab which will list all legendaries with 2 or more pieces. #Click the item whose name or icon matches what you're looking for. If you're looking for a Medal: #Mouse over & Gear Database tab, then mouse over the Medals tab from the drop menu. #If you're looking for the medals unique to each hero from Level Up quests, check the Medals tab. #For all other medals, check the Medals tab. If you're looking for a Quest: #Mouse over Etc tab, then click the Quests tab from the drop menu. #Pick out the type of quest it is. If you cannot figure out what type of quest it is, then it's probably an Quest(such as upgrading to +25). #Find the quest you're looking for. Additional Information These are just a few things you could learn to help out various areas: #The Formulas page will help explain much of the game's inner workings and how best to make use of it. #You can use the Test Methods page to help contribute to the wikia. #Or feel free to add any Trivia to a Hero's page, along with filling in Quest/Medals pages that aren't in the datapedia yet.